


A Million Words

by MerlinFicDriveThru



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sexual Content, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:23:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4596252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinFicDriveThru/pseuds/MerlinFicDriveThru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is Merlin's Lois Lane, and he's infuriated about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Million Words

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by doublemooncrab: "Merthur, explicit, bottom!Arthur please. Merlin is a superhero and Arthur is touted by the papers as his Lois Lane after several instances of Merlin saving him; obviously Arthur has a problem with that."

**_ONCE AGAIN SAVED BY EMRYS - PENDRAGON, THE NEXT LOIS LANE?_ **

Arthur sighed, annoyed, throwing the paper on the kitchen table. Did anyone care that he was the head of a very successful company that he built himself? No. That he broke away from his father to be his own man? No. Only that, for what seemed to be the hundreth time, he was saved by the superhero Emrys.

Rubbing his face, Arthur walked into the bedroom where he saw his boyfriend, Merlin, laying on the bed, waiting. 

“Hey babe,” Merlin said, “Care to join me?”

Arthur grunted and lay down next to him. “Next time,” he asked tentatively, “Could you be a little less obvious?”

“You were in danger!” Merlin protested.

“You can’t just come and swoop in to save me every time something goes wrong!” Arthur exclaimed, “The papers are portraying me as some… lovestruck girl!”

Merlin rolled onto Arthur and kissed his lips softly. Resting their foreheads together, he said, “I can make it better.”

Merlin quickly rid both of them of their clothes. He began kissing down Arthur’s chest, paying special attention to his nipples, making him gasp in pleasure. As Merlin sucked a bruise into Arthur’s hip, his fingers dragged up and down Arthur’s cock.

“Turn over, love,” Merlin whispered, and Arthur hastined to comply while Merlin reached for the lube.

Quickly slicking his fingers, Merlin breached Arthur’s hole, slowly moving it in circles. Soon enough, Arthur was pushing back at him and Merlin added a second, quickly followed by a third.

“Merlin,” Arthur moaned, rolling over to face Melrin, and Merlin took that as his cue to roll on the condom and push into Arthur.

Merlin made slow, deep deliberate thrusts, occasionally grazing Arthur’s prostate. Arthur gripped on to Merlin’s back, meeting each thrust with a roll of his hips.

“Come on,” Arthur moaned, “Give me more,”

Whatever restraint Merlin had broke in that moment. Hoisting Arthur’s legs higher, Merlin began to pound into him with all that he had, hitting Arthur’s prostate with each and every thrust.

“God, Arthur,” Merlin moaned, leaning down to meet their lips in a kiss.

As they kissed, Merlin began jerking Arthur to the time of his thrusts, and together they came, their moans of the other’s name muffled in their kiss. Carefully, Merlin pulled out, tying the condom and tossing it onto the floor. He collapsed on Arthur’s chest, the other man’s arms holding him close.

“’M still not a lovestuck girl,” Arthur insisted breathlessly.

“You’ll be writing me poetry soon,” Merlin teased, tracing circles on Arthur’s abs.

“His suit is red, his eyes are blue, even though the papers drive me mad, I still love you,” Arthur replied, kissing the top of Merlin’s head, not seeing the small grin that stretched out on Merlin’s face.


End file.
